Containers and devices for picking up and storing objects can be designed in a plethora of ways to accommodate varying needs. Storage containers isolate its contents from the environment and assist in the storage and transport of objects. Likewise, pick-up devices such as brooms and scoops, developed from a need to avoid touching unsanitary objects or those that are difficult to pick up. An efficient and easy-to-use device for picking up refuse without soiling the user's hands is integral to human and environmental hygiene. Various devices for containing and storing objects exist, as do devices for sweeping or inserting objects into containers. However, there exist few devices that integrate the functions of containment and scooping. Animal waste is particularly challenging to scoop and store for disposal, especially when garbage disposal is not readily at hand.
Pet owners can take pets to public areas for exercise and leisure. Pets are often trained to relieve themselves outdoors in private or public areas. In urban environments, ordinances require pet owners to remove pet waste from public areas. The pet owner must have a way to scoop and store the pet's waste until a proper garbage disposal is found. Depending on the pet's diet and state of health, its byproduct can be semi-solid. Therefore, there exists a need to pick up and store pet waste for eventual disposal. Such a device would improve hygiene and enhance the pleasure of taking one's pet for a walk.
Devices exist for cleaning up after dogs, for example plastic bags can be inverted to pick up the waste by hand by the user and tied up for storage until proper garbage disposal is found. However, existing methods generally require at least indirect contact with the pet waste and may not be able to pick up all of the pet waste when it is not completely solid. Therefore, there exists a need to pick up and store pet waste without requiring even indirect contact with the waste. There also exists a need to pick up pet waste that is not entirely solid.